Cassandra Pentaghast/Dialogue
# Cassandra Pentaghast's dialogue contains a list of conversations she has with her companions. Cassandra and Blackwall * Cassandra: I am very pleased you joined us, Warden Blackwall. * Blackwall: The honor is mine, Lady Seeker. * Cassandra: We need strong, righteous warriors-now more than ever. * Blackwall: Righteous? High praise, Cassandra. Many Wardens have hardly lived righteous lives. * Cassandra: True, yet you give yourself to an Order that would die to protect others. * Cassandra: It is never too late to do better, and become more than what you are. * Blackwall: That is the hope. Cassandra and Cole * Cole: Do you ever take off your armor and talk to it? * Cassandra: No. * Cole: It might say something nice. ─────── * Cassandra: If you are to fight along side us, Cole, I expect you to follow orders. The Inquisitor believes you wish to help. But I will not allow you to threaten innocents. * Cole: Yes. Help the hurt, save the small. If I become a demon, cut me down. * Cassandra: Do not doubt me. I will do it. * Cole: Good. * Cassandra: You're...serious, aren't you? * Cole: Yes. I hope you are too. ─────── * Cole: You don't like dead people, Cassandra. * Cassandra: Was that a question? Am I supposed to? * Cole: The ones in the dark city wrapped in clothes that smell like sunflowers. You hated the singing. * Cassandra: Ah. The Grand Necropolis. Yes, I never saw the point. * Cole: Maybe dead people like the singing. * Cassandra: I would rather not think of that. ─────── * Cole: Your uncle misses you, Cassandra. * Cassandra: Picked that up from my head, did you? * Cole: No, he wrote you a letter. There was pain on the page. * Cassandra: Stop going into my quarters. How many times must I tell you? ─────── * Cassandra: Cole, I found a locket on my pillow earlier. * Cole: It was Antony's. * Cassandra: It was my grandmother's, actually. But it had Antony's portrait inside. I thought I lost it. * Cole: You did lose it. I had to fight a rat for it. * Cassandra: Oh? Thank you. * Cole: He wasn't a very big rat. ─────── * Cole: Cassandra, who's Regalyan? * Cassandra: No one to concern yourself with. * Cole: You were thinking about the time you- * Cassandra: Now I'm thinking about something else. Can you guess? * Cole: My hat wouldn't fit there. ─────── * Cassandra: So, Cole. Varric tells me you are a spirit of compassion. * Cole: Yes. * Cassandra: How does compassion become such a deadly killer? * Cole: Templars. * Cassandra: Ah.... I am truly sorry. * Cole: Oh, don't be. You and Cullen care. That's more than most. ─────── * Cole: Voices sing, but the hawk has flown away and cannot hear them. Standing by the door. Legs stuck. I shouldn't be here. * Cole: Where is his sister? Is she crying? Can she breathe? I couldn't breathe. Pain twists, but for which one? * Cassandra: I knew the story more than the man. * Cole: It isn't your fault he died. * Cassandra: Perhaps not. Sometimes knowing that isn't enough. * Cole: Can you know it more? * Cassandra: Be easy, Cole. I will be fine. ─────── * Cole: The frame holds, hand at the waist moves as body and thought spiral * Cassandra: Cole! * Cole: Notes drip through the air. * Cole: humming * Cassandra: That's not the song they were playing. * Cole: No, but it's your favorite song Cassandra and Dorian Pavus * Dorian: '''I must admit, Cassandra, I've never heard of these "Seekers of Truth." * '''Cassandra: '''Why would you? They do not exist in Tevinter. * '''Dorian: '''But what are they? Some manner of super-Templar? Is this one of those Southern secrets, like proper hygiene? * '''Cassandra: '''Once, we worked from the shadows, monitoring Templars and mages alike. * '''Dorian: '''Ah. That clearly worked out well. * '''Cassandra: '''Your glibness does you no credit. The Mage Rebellion was beyond even our power to control. ─────── * '''Dorian: '''Incidentally, Cassandra, I'm well aware you lied to me. * '''Cassandra: ''I'' lied to you? * Dorian: '''When you said the Mage Rebellion was beyond the power of the Seekers to control. I've since heard your Order could have prevented it, but instead led the Templars into war once it started. * '''Cassandra: '''It... is why I left the Order, yes. * '''Dorian: '''Knee-jerk defense of your former comrades? I quite understand. ─────── * '''Cassandra: '''Your earlier judgment of the Seekers was unfair, Dorian. * '''Dorian: '''Oh? Were they not responsible for keeping peace with the mages? * '''Cassandra: '''And what would you say if one judged Tevinter solely on the actions of some of its Magisters and slavers? Yes, let us dismiss your homeland as not having a single redeeming quality! * '''Cassandra: '''The Seekers failed, without question, but the situation was complex and you well know it. ─────── * '''Cassandra: I take it your father returned to Tevinter, Dorian. * Dorian: '(''Sighs) Let's hope so. * '''Cassandra: My father died when I was very young. I barely remember him now. * Dorian: I won't say you're lucky, because that's not true, but there are days... * Cassandra: I understand. You have my sympathy. ─────── (If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Cassandra) * Dorian: 'Why, Cassandra, I've never seen you smile so much! * '''Cassandra: '''I am not smiling. * '''Dorian: '''Now you're not, but only because I pointed it out. * '''Cassandra: '''I am not a giddy schoolgirl, Dorian. * '''Dorian: '''That would be easier to believe if you hadn't just blushed. ─────── (''If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Dorian) * '''Cassandra: '''You're smiling a great deal these days, Dorian. * '''Dorian: '''I always smile. People like my smile, and they should! I have excellent teeth. * '''Cassandra: '''Do you always do it while staring dreamily into the distance? * '''Dorian: '''It depends how long until dinner. Cassandra and Iron Bull * '''Iron Bull: That was some solid work back there, Seeker. * Cassandra: You, as well * Iron Bull: '''The way you backhanded that guy with your shield and then damn near chopped him in half? (if cassandra is in romance with the Inquisitor) * '''Iron Bull: You and the boss should use that between the sheets. * Cassandra: How do you know we haven't already? * Iron Bull: Hah. (if Bull in romance with Inquisitor) * Iron Bull: '''Any chance I could have the boss borrow your armor later? For, uh, personal reasons. * '''Cassandra: No. * Iron Bull: I'd clean it after. * Cassandra: Absolutely not. * Iron Bull: (frustrated sigh) (otherwise) * Iron Bull: '''Hey, are you as turned on as I am right now? * '''Cassandra: Am I what? * Iron Bull: That's probably impossible anyway. * Cassandra: * Iron Bull: Rah... that's some good armor. * Cassandra: Are you referring to me? * Iron Bull: Some high ranking women wore ornamental crap with tits hammered into it. One good shot, and all that cleavage gets knocked right into the sternum. Real messy. Good on you for going practical. * Cassandra: I aim to please. * Iron Bull: Leave something to the imagination too. * Iron Bull: You know, Seeker, your style doesn't have to be so defensive. * Cassandra: Excuse me? * Iron Bull: You've got armor. Get some scratch the paint a bit. You can wind up for a shot that will really their bell. Some part of you wants to just cut loose. I can feel the frustration in your swings. * Cassandra: How odd, since I'm feeling so much less frustrated as of late. (If Bull romanced Inquisitor) * Iron Bull: Hah. I offer to help you get rid of that frustration but, you know... I'm in a committed relationship. * Cassandra: Unlucky me. (or) * Iron Bull: If you need any help with that frustration back in camp, let me know. * Cassandra: It's never going to happen. * Iron Bull: Apologies for giving offense. I will stop making invitations, Seeker. * Cassandra: I was not offended. Nor that I say you should stop, so long as we both clear it's never happening. * Iron Bull: Works for me. * Cassandra: You'd feel far more if I actually hit you. * Iron Bull: Rah, that's right! Let it out... * Cassandra: I enjoy fighting at your side, Bull. * Iron Bull: Same here, Seeker. * Cassandra: But I will also enjoy returning to the base and sinking slowly into a steaming hot bath, sprinkled with rose petals. * Iron Bull: Oh, now you're just being mean! I mean, roses! Who has sex smelling like roses? Violets, or a nice fresh Japani, maybe. * Cassandra: (Laughs.) * Iron Bull: If you put some horns on you, you make a pretty good Qunari. * Cassandra: I'm not certain that's a compliment. * Iron Bull: You know, the Ben-Hassrath are a lot like your Seekers, Cassandra. * Cassandra: I highly doubt that. * Iron Bull: Maintaining justice in the ranks, operating under a veil of secrecy, investigating corruptions and threats to the order, and you deal with it all so quietly. Most people never notice. * Cassandra: Interesting, though we do not break the minds of our prisoners. * Iron Bull: Well, keep at it! You guys will get there. * Iron Bull: Sorry about your seekers. It's tough when the ones who watch over abuse that authority. * Cassandra: Yes it is. * Iron Bull: Always happen though. Nobody can handle secrets all day long without it getting into them. * Cassandra: How do the Ben-Hassraths deal with such problem? * Iron Bull: If the problem small they turn a blind eye. Like I said, it happens. * Cassandra: And if it too large to ignore? * Iron Bull: How do you think I ended up here? * Iron Bull: So, Seeker, seems you have a thing for Qunari men after all. * Cassandra: Certain ones... * Iron Bull: There you go again, Seeker, getting an eye full of inquisibutt. * Cassandra: I don't know what you're talking about. * Sera: Psst, nice try. You run him hot. * Cassandra: (Sighs.) Thank you, Sera. * Iron Bull: He's not just an object to quench your desires, Cass. Make sure you undress him with your eyes... respectfully. * Inquisitor: I'm sorry, what are you two talking about? * Iron Bull: Your naked body. Whoa, I'm talking about it. Cassandra just glaring and turning red. * Inquisitor: Respectfully? That's crazy thought! * Iron Bull: Well then, go wild you two! * Inquisitor: Knock it off, Bull. * Iron Bull: Fine, fine... but she started it, although I did crap. See, now he's ignoring us. You've offended him. * Cassandra: (Sighs.) * Cassandra: So, Bull, about Dorian... * Iron Bull: Yes, it's true. * Dorian: By all means let us discuss this together. * Cassandra: If... you're both pleased... * Dorian: I'm happy, he's happy, everyone's happy. * Iron Bull: Oh... you're happy... * Dorian: (Sighs.) * Cassandra: (Laughs.) * Iron Bull: Jealous, Seeker? * Cassandra: Jealour? Of Dorian? * Iron Bull: Who wouldn't be. Look at these horns. * Cassandra: I... see them. * Iron Bull: Yes, I know, right? Feel the envy. * Cassandra: You are aware his room has a lock, Bull? * Iron Bull: Sure. * Cassandra: Some people might find that useful. In the future. * Iron Bull: I rather focus on... * Cassandra: Yes, I'm sure the room and its... contents are very distracting, thank you. * Cassandra: Bull, what happened to the chargers... you have my sympathy. * Iron Bull: They got the job done. You know it means to put the mission first. * Cassandra: Yes, and I know what it costs those who live to see it through. The Inquisition will honor their memory. * Iron Bull: I appreciate it. The boys would too... * Cassandra: I'm glad your men will continue to fight at our side, Bull. * Iron Bull: And all we lost was our alliance with the qunari. * Cassandra: I would not trade the chargers for any alliance. * Iron Bull: Thanks, Seeker. The boys will be glad to hear it. * Cassandra: You are considered Tal-Vashoth now, Bull? * Iron Bull: Looks that way... * Cassandra: I admit I don't fully understand what that means, but... I am sorry. * Iron Bull: The seekers gave you rules to live by, right? The qunari have the same, and now I don't. * Cassandra: I see. * Iron Bull: It's.... alright. I got my chargers and I got the Inquisition. I'm good. * Iron Bull: So, you have a letting Blackwall off the hook, Seeker. * Cassandra: He is a coward who abandoned his men. A man who wishes to atone but lies to do so. * Iron Bull: Al...right? So that's a no. * Inquisitor: I chose to take him back. End of story. * Cassandra: I cannot help but feel as I do. * Iron Bull: Sure you could. You won't, but you could. * Inquisitor: (Sigh.) She won't change her mind, Bull. * Cassandra: Not due to pestering, that's certain. * Inquisitor: Blackwall isn't even here to defend himself. * Iron Bull: Not that he would. * Cassandra: He cannot. Let us leave it at that. * Iron Bull: Cullen's got some of those trebuchets from the siege back at Skyhold. Hey, Seeker, think he'd mind if I borrow one? Just for an hour or two. * Cassandra: Why do you need a trebuchet? * Iron Bull: Krem's so stupid, he made this stuff nugs with wings. I wanna see how far they can fly... * Cassandra: I... don't think that's an appropriate use of Inquisition's resources. * Iron Bull: See? This is why you're not in charge of morale. * Cassandra: I am surprised you accept fighting at the women's side, Bull. I understood Qunari women didn't fight. * Iron Bull: If a qunari women really want to fight and has a gift for it, she becomes Anaquna Flak. The Qunaflak joins the warriors and is treated as a male. He becomes... a guy, for all intents and purposes. * Cassandra: But she wouldn't physically become male, surely! * Iron Bull: Doesn't matter. In the Qun, your role is everything. * Cassandra: And... do you think of me as male, then? * Iron Bull: Depends. In... or out of your armor. * Iron Bull: You know, Seeker, I really like hitting things... * Cassandra: So I'd gathered. * Iron Bull: I knew you'd understand! * Cassandra: * Iron Bull: Hey, Seeker, if I hit a guy high while you go low, you think we could get him to flip? * Cassandra: Flip? * Iron Bull: Yes. As of a tea kettle, you know. * Varric: I expect an ale cask before a tea kettle, frankly. * Vivienne: Not over my tea kettle. * Dorian: Now there's a turn up phrase. * Cassandra: (Laughs.) Ass kettle. * Iron Bull: Yeah, yeah. * Cassandra: I... suppose that could be done? * Iron Bull: I'm always wanted to get a guy to flip! * Iron Bull: Your family's full of dragon hunters, Seeker? * Cassandra: It's something of a legacy. * Iron Bull: So, when you face a dragon, does it get your heart pumping? Do you breathe a little faster, feel the blood racing? * Cassandra: What's the alternative? Relax and let it kill us? * Iron Bull: (Laughs.) No, seriously. * Cassandra: I... feel no great calling in my blood. Sorry to disappoint. * Iron Bull: Damn... * Iron Bull: So I hear you saved the last Divine from the dragon assault! * Cassandra: (Sighs.) Yes, in my youth. With help. * Iron Bull: Nice. * Cassandra: You're not going to press for the detail? * Iron Bull: Nah... I can see you don't want to talk about it. Bet you look good doing it, though. * Cassandra: (Laughs.) * Cassandra: That move you performed in our last fight was well executed, Bull. I'm impressed. * Iron Bull: Thank you, Seeker. Be happy to teach you. * Cassandra: If you had done in our last sparring match, you might have won. * Iron Bull: (Laughs.) Then it's time for a rematch... Cassandra and Sera * Sera: You're smirking again. Like in that fight before. What's so funny? * Cassandra: The simplest spell had you white as a sheet. I've shrugged off worse in practice. * Sera: ''' Well, sorry I'm scared of the stuff I have been warned about my whole life, like most people who aren't seekers. * '''Cassandra: I apologize. I could help if you're willing. * Sera: Pfft! no. I have things to do. You can help by standing in front of me. * Cassandra: That I can do. * Sera: You know, you shouldn't make fun of people just because they're scared of magic and you can scare them back. * Cassandra: I take it you think I'm frightening? * Sera: Not naked. You're well fit, but you're all armored up and fierce. What do you think some stable boy sees? * Cassandra: A Seeker on the side of righteousness. * Sera: Here's what I learned in the alleys: "Aaaaaugh, Mages! Aaaaaugh, Templars! Aaaaaugh, Tevinters! Aaaaaugh, hungry!" When you're little, everything is "Aaaaaugh" * Cassandra: Sera, I'm sorry. * Sera: Who's what now? * Cassandra: My family is nobility. I've been in Seeker training since I was six. I walked with the Divine. I never stopped to consider what I looked like to someone common. I must seem terrifying. * Sera: Nah, you're alright. Skip the "someone common" bit, makes you seem a bit of a shit. * Sera: What was she like? The Divine, I mean. Was she as pretty as her plates? * Cassandra: Pretty as her what? * Sera: Her plates with her portrait on. They sold them in the shops down in Val Royaux. You'd see them on walls a lot. Cost a bundle and you couldn't even eat off them. Well, part of them. The yellow/brown paint's poisonous. Had to keep your mash off her eyes. * Cassandra: They put Most Holy's portrait on plates? * Sera: You good yet, Cassandra? Gonna tell me what she was like? * Cassandra: Who? Oh, the Divine? Yes, I'm sorry. I'm not used to such unorthodox displays of faith. Most Holy was a visionary. I served as her Right Hand, and would have done so as long as she needed me. * Sera: But you didn't know her. * Cassandra: I just said I served as her Right Hand. * Sera: Fine, whatever, I'll go as Leliana. You can tell there was something with those two. Family pain, there. * Cassandra: I...You were right, Sera. I find I did not know Justinia at all. *'Sera:' Shame, right? She was pretty. (If the Inquisitor is in a relationship with Sera) * Cassandra: Sera, about you and the Inquisitor... *'Sera:' Right, here we go. What is it from you? * Cassandra: If you are going to pursue this, make it worth it. Be happy. *'Sera:' You cagey, boxed up, prissy romantic! * Cassandra: Ugh, there is no need to tell anyone that. * Varric: Who doesn't already know, that is. * Dorian: Who hasn't already seen your collection of books * Vivienne: No need because it's hardly a secret, my dear! Or *'Sera:' Hey Inqui! We telling anyone? * Inquisitor: Does yelling while we're walking around count? *'Sera:' No. Wait. Yes. Sorry Cassandra! But thanks! Or * Inquisitor: Not a soul, Sera. *'Sera:' Awwww, but you heard it, right? I heard it. Thanks, Cassandra. (If the Inquisitor is in a relationship with Cassandra) *'Sera:' You have a thing for the Inquisitor. His thing and your thing... doing things. * Cassandra: Nothing so base as that! *'Sera:' Awwwww. Sorry to hear it. *'Sera:' How's that temple of demon rubbish sitting with you, Cassandra? * Cassandra: I have faith the Inquisitor did as (s)he felt best. *'Sera:' Really? Lady Trained-From-Birth has no problem with a temple to everything the Chantry says is shit. * Cassandra: I did not say I had no problem. I said I had faith. *'Sera:' Stop pointing that at me! * Cassandra: What are you talking about? My weapon is nowhere near... *'Sera:' Your face. That sobby, pity face. Why are you aiming it at me? (If Sera went into the Fade) * Cassandra: I know what occurred in the fade troubled you. If you ever wish to talk... *'Sera:' It's nothing. Just scary, rubbish demons that are done. We got out. Mostly. There. Talked. Now everything is good, right? * Cassandra: Of course. *'Sera:' Good! We're all good. Phew. (If Sera did not go into the fade) * Cassandra: I know what happened at Adamant troubled you. If you ever wish to talk. *'Sera:' (S)he came back. That's all that matters. Maybe it's you who's still shaky. Everyone just needs to not think about it and feel better. * Cassandra: You're right. I do feel better now. *'Sera:' Hey Cassandra! Were those really all your names or were you having them on? * Cassandra: Having who on? *'Sera:' At the Winter Palace. Were you having them on or are you really Cassandra Allergy Porter Thing-a-ma-jig Pentaghast. * Cassandra: It really is. My family is as pretentious as it is large. *'Sera:' (Laughs) How do you remember them all? * Cassandra: I have them stitched into all my clothes. (If Inquisitor is in a relationship with Cassandra) *'Sera:' Hey Inquisitor! Is that true? Do they fit across her underpants? * Cassandra: You will not answer that. (If Inquisitor is not in a relationship with Cassandra) *'Sera:' (Laughs) There's no way that fits across your breeches. * Cassandra: (Laughs) *'Sera:' So you and the Inquisitor don't seem so...you know...anymore. * Cassandra: Some things cannot last. *'Sera:' Yeah. Right. So is this awkward or... * Inquisitor: Cassandra and I are still friends. I hope. * Cassandra: I hope so, too. *'Sera:' That's not so bad, then. * Inquisitor: Surprising you would say that. *'Sera:' Right. Awkward it is. * Inquisitor: You're making it awkward. *'Sera:' I am not. Well, now it is, but you said it! * Cassandra: Perhaps this would be a good time to stop talking. *'Sera:' Sure. * Cassandra: It's fine, Sera, but this isn't the place to discuss it. *'Sera:' You need a drink or something, you tell me. * Cassandra: Sera, I was speaking with Dagna recently. Did you take some of her tools? * Sera: Just the thing that removes the screw bits. I thought I put it back... I'll put it back. * Cassandra: Why did you have it in the first place? * Sera: Needed it for the hinges. * Cassandra: What hinges? * Sera: Like, on a door? Don't worry, it's not for you. * Cassandra: That's comforting. * Sera: Cassandra, have you ever punched a bear? * Cassandra: What? No. Why would I? * Sera: Well, what's it for then? the training I mean. You've done harder then Cullen's soldiers. Must be for something, * Cassandra: I'' am a seeker in the service of the Divine. I am a warrior of truth. * '''Sera:' Alright, alright. It just seems that you could punch a bear if you wanted. * Cassandra: Sera, why would you assume that I should use my training to assault an animal? * Sera: What, the punch a bear thing? I don't know. I just figured that you want to know if you could. I mean, I sometimes putt an arrow to see if I can hit something. Or did Andraste say not to use your training for fun? Fun for you I mean. Probably not fun for the bear. You got some reach on you. * Cassandra: No. No, Andraste did not specifically say one should not punch bears. * Sera: Well, there you go then. * Cassandra: Sera, how are you not dead? * Sera: What are you on about? * Cassandra: I was trained from childhood by the greatest swordsmen of the age. You were apparently orphaned to the streets with your wits and a quiver. Neither full. * Sera: Pft. You come from nobles, alright? Get over yourself. I'm not even near what real people live through. * Sera: So Cassandra, if you were trained young, how long have you been giving Andraste's Hairy Eyeball? * Cassandra: Andraste's what? * Sera: The Sword-Eye-Hair thing. You know, "Knock-Knock. Inquisition." Andraste's Hairy Eyeball says "What are you doing?" * Cassandra: The EYE is wreathed in fire. The light of the Maker and the flames of Andraste's Sacrifice. *'Sera:' Oooooooooh. You need better painters. I just figured she was ginger. * Cassandra: She was. * Sera: Well, there you go, then. * Cassandra: (Sighs) No. No there we don't go. * Sera: You haven't used up all your guesses! * Cassandra: I'm conceding. I wasn't very interested in the first place. * Sera: Well, then...just cross your legs and guess? * Cassandra: Con-ce-ding. I'm giving up. * Sera: Some Seeker you are. * Sera: Come on, make another guess! * Cassandra: Ugh. Very well. In Thedas. * Sera: It has to be a place! Not every place. * Cassandra: Perhaps if you told me the rules. * Sera: What rules? Everyone knows how to guess. Except you. * Cassandra: Ugh! * Cassandra: Here's a guess for you, Sera. Ansberg. * Sera: Hmm. Not bad. It should sound more...southern. * Cassandra: Fine then! Highever. * Sera: You're not very good at this. * Cassandra: I don't really know Ferelden that well. * Sera: Just guess! Somewhere fun! * Cassandra: Another guess, Sera. Were you born in Denerim? * Sera: What? No, is that what you're trying for? * Cassandra: That was the question that began this whole thing! * Sera: That was your question. I was just hoping that something on the map would rhyme with "arse". Besides, I don't know or very much care where I was born. * Cassandra: (sighs) (clears throat) Arse. * Sera: (laughs) For me? * Sera: So where were you born, Cassandra? * Cassandra: Don't you want to guess? * Sera: Fine. On a pile of the softest gold with big-hat priests patting your butt all singing and playing trumpets? * Cassandra: What does that even....Ugh...I was born in a carriage halfway between Cumberland and Val Chevas. * Sera: Hard one, you. Right on the floor? * Cassandra: So my brother claimed. Not quite the lap of luxury you were picturing, I assume. * Sera: Three eggs, a canary, and a soggy biscuit! * Cassandra: Are we to know what that means? * Sera: That joke I was telling where I couldn't remember the end bit? So the man says "Three eggs, a canary, and a soggy biscuit!" (giggles) Not bad, right? * Cassandra: If somewhat blasphemous. * Sera: Fffft. It's funny! * Sera: What's the old inquisition motto, again? * Cassandra: I'm not saying it again, Sera. * Sera: Come on. * Cassandra: (sighs) Into darkness, unafraid. * Sera: Around the corner chocolate's made! (laughs) * Cassandra: Maker preserve us. * Sera: You just hate chocolate. * Cassandra: Sera, I noticed one of my books is missing. * Sera: Maybe check with Creepy. He touches everything. * Cole: I like the stories in her head more than the stories on the page. * Cassandra: Cole didn't take it. * Sera: Right, which one? * Cassandra: The one with all the illustrations. * Sera: Oh, that one was full on. I threw it under your bed. * Cassandra: You don't know how to ask permission first? * Sera: Fine. Please can I NOT find more of your mucky little books. Drawings. Ew. * Sera: So you spend a lot of time around dead people. Corpses. * Cassandra: As Nevarrans we pay respect to the departed in family crypts. * Sera: Pay respect. Like pose them and dress them up and such. * Cassandra: Not in the way you're picturing. * Sera: It sounds like a big, dead dollhouse. Dollhouses are creepy enough. * Cassandra: (sighs) well, now you know. * Sera: Rose! No, wait. Robin's Egg. * Cassandra: Is this another game? * Sera: Trying to guess the color of your underpants. * Cassandra: I don't wear underpants. * Sera: Pffft! Everyone here that! (laughs) * Cassandra: Sera, was there ever someone actually named "Red Jenny"? * Sera: There was. Maybe. Doesn't matter now. * Cassandra: You don't ever wonder how your organization got started? * Sera: Why? It isn't like a chantry where starts matter. * Cassandra: That would be giving it too much credit, that's true. * Sera: I'd be careful. The one in Nevarra's mean. * Sera: You’re from a rich family, Cassandra? * Cassandra: Not every Pentaghast is wealthy. I certainly was not, once my parents were executed. * Sera: You say that like it’s normal. But I suppose you did live with the dead. * Cassandra: If by “dead” you mean a Mortalitasi necromancer--a keeper of the dead--then, yes. * Sera: Well...that sounds shit. * Cassandra: Hence my joining the Chantry. * Cassandra: 'Sera, do you believe in the Maker? * '''Sera: '''Yes? Some of it's a bit off, but - wait, why? * '''Cassandra: '''I just thought, the way you've lived... * '''Sera: '''What, I don't belong because I never joined some holy whatever? * '''Cassandra: '''But you're a ''thief. * 'Sera: '''I take ''back. And you kill people. * '''Cassandra: True, but... only those I must. * Sera: 'Ones who deserve it? Right, we're ''real different. Cassandra and Solas * '''Solas: Did you believe the conclave could achieve peace, Cassandra? * Cassandra: I had hope. As did we all. * Solas: The Templars went to war to force mages back into their circles, which the mages would never agree to. What solution could Divine Justinia have offered when all sides rejected compromise? * Cassandra: The war was going nowhere for either side. That they went at all showed that they realized this. * Solas: Or they believed the other side would relent. * Cassandra: We shall never know now. ─────── * Cassandra: 'I've wondered: How did you know to approach us, Solas? * '''Cassandra: '''The Breach opened, we were scrambling and barely had time to think... and there you were. * '''Solas: '''I went to see the Breach for myself. I did not know you would be there. * '''Cassandra: '''You must not have been far away. * '''Solas: '''I was not. I'd come to hear of the Conclave, but did not want to get close. * '''Cassandra: '''Hmm. Lucky for us, then. ─────── * '''Cassandra: '''It is interesting to hear a mage's perspective of our abilities, Solas. * '''Solas: '''I am pleased you find it so. * '''Cassandra: '''I am taught my abilities come from the Maker. You probably think it silly. * '''Solas: '''Your abilities declare the world real. Who, if not the Maker of this world, could grant such a gift? * '''Cassandra: '''You believe in the Maker? * '''Solas: '''I am always open to new ideas. ─────── * '''Solas: '''Seeker, you initially believed our "Herald of Andraste" was involved in the attack on the Conclave, yes? * '''Cassandra: '''I did. The evidence seemed damning, given the lack of an alternative. * '''Solas: '''Yet you changed your mind. * '''Cassandra: '''You also heard the voices at the temple - is it so surprising I listened to them? * '''Solas: '''Sadly, yes. Too few invested with authority possess the courage to alter their course. * '''Solas: '''They fear the appearance of weakness. * '''Cassandra: '''The truth is more important than my reputation, and anyone willing to accuse me of weakness is welcome to try. ─────── * '''Solas: '''Your abilities are remarkable, Seeker. It is fascinating to see how you and the templars negate magic. * '''Cassandra: '''Have you never encountered templars before? * '''Solas: '''Only at a distance. I am an apostate, after all. * '''Cassandra: '''And they never caught you even once? * '''Solas: '''I am a very careful apostate. Cassandra and Varric * ' Cassandra: I hear reconstruction is progressing well in Kirkwall. * ' Varric': I know things are bad there. * ' Cassandra': I wasn't trying to... * ' Varric': You weren't trying to remind me how bad is it in Kirkwall? So you decided to talk about it? * ' Cassandra': About its recovery! * ' Varric': What you're talking about are the buildings, and even then that will take years. People don't recover so easily. * Cassandra: I assume you know about Sebastian Vael, Varric. * Varric: '''I know he invaded Kirkwall. Are you going to blame me for that, too? * '''Cassandra: '''I wasn't trying to... * '''Varric: You weren't trying to remind me how bad it is in Kirkwall? So you decided to talk about it? * Cassandra: I thought you might be concerned. It is your home. * Varric: Of course I'm concerned! I don't need you prodding me with a stick to prove it. ------ * Cassandra: I think it's time to stop playing the wounded party with me, Varric. * ' Varric': Ignoring the times you actually ''wounded me? * ' Cassandra': I did no such thing. I questioned you, and then brought you to Haven so you could tell your story to the Divine. * ' Varric': What then? "Thanks Varric! We believe you! See you around!" * ' Cassandra': And ignoring the fact you ''did lie to me. * ' Cassandra': Do not pretend to be an innocent bystander - I could have done far worse, with full justification. * ' Varric': Yes, thank ''you for not torturing me. I'm so much happier now. * ' Cassandra': Have you been taking notes on all this, Varric? * ' Varric': You'll need to be more specific there, Seeker. * ' Cassandra': The Inquisition! You're not planning to write a book about us, are you? * ' Varric': Don't get your hopes up. You're not that interesting a subject. * '''Varric:' I spy... * Cassandra: No. * Varric: But... * Cassandra: No. * Varric: You should be good at finding things. Of course, you couldn't find Hawke... * Cassandra: '''Have you heard anything from your Kirkwall associates, Varric? * '''Varric: You're asking me? So you don't read my letters? * Cassandra: You're no longer my prisoner, much as you like to act like it. * Varric: Yet I still get all the suspicion. * Cassandra: I am not without sympathy, especially given recent events. * Varric: '''Why, seeker, I would never accuse you of having sympathy! * '''Varric: By the way, I tend to refer to my "associates" as "friends." Maybe you're not familiar with the concept. * Cassandra: '''(sighs) * '''Varric: '''You never did tell me why you dragged me to Haven, Seeker. I mean, what could I have told the Divine that you couldn't say yourself? * '''Cassandra: I thought she needed to see your chest hair for herself. * Varric: Er... Say again? * Cassandra: I thought she needed to hear it from the horse's mouth, as it were. I also knew she would ask you to help us. * Varric: Help the Inquisition? Me? * Cassandra: A crazy thought, I know, yet here you are. * Cassandra: How do you write as you do, Varric? I can never find the proper words. * Varric: You write? Really? * Cassandra: I've needed to describe events in reports. They always come off as... * Varric: Dry? Boring? Lifeless? Stale? * Cassandra: You are an ass. * Varric: Just helping you find those words. * Varric: (sighs.) Is even terrain too much to ask for? * Cassandra: Is there a problem? * Varric: You might be used to traipsing through the countryside-punching dragons, interrogating people, or whatever it is you did before this. * Varric: I'm from the city. * Cassandra: (laughs.) * Varric: Think you'll ever go back to Nevarra, Seeker? * Cassandra: Why? Are you eager to see me go? * Varric: I wasn't, actually, but now that you mention it... * Cassandra: How do you know I wouldn't just drag you along? * Varric: Be still my heart! I've grown on you. * Cassandra: Like fungus. * Varric: You know, Seeker, for someone with your tact and charisma, you assembled a pretty good little Inquisition. * Varric: I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and assuming you didn't drag them all here by force. * Cassandra: How kind of you. * Varric: I mean, you never know. You could have kidnapped Ruffles, and she'd be too polite to say anything. * Cassandra: Leliana recruited Josephine. They're... friends. * Varric: So there's a rational explanation after all. Just when I thought you had layers. * Cassandra: There's almost no mention of your part in The Tale of the Champion, Varric. * Varric: I don't want to bore people. * Cassandra: You don't want to incrimiate yourself, you mean. * Varric: Same thing, really. * Cassandra: Am I to understand your Bianca is married? * Varric: Oh, have we reached the stage where we gossip about each others love lives? Did you hear that, boss? Don't worry, I'll tell you whatever she says. * Cassandra: Forget I mentioned anything. * Varric: * Cassandra: Very well, Varric. If you wish to know about men I have known, I will tell you. * Varric: Look, Seeker, I was only-- * Cassandra: You were right. I pried first, and fair is fair. * Cassandra: Years ago, I knew a young mage named Regalyon. He was dashing, unlike any man I had met. He died at the Conclave. * Cassandra: He died at the Conclave. * Varric: Oh... * Cassandra: What we had was fleeting. And years have passed. Still, it saddens me to think he's gone. * Varric: I'm sorry.... Look, Seeker, I didn't mean to make you talk about your mage friend. * Cassandra: I know. I was not trying to make you speak of Bianca. If I was, you would know. I would yell, books would be stabbed. * Varric: laughs I'll keep that in mind. Cassandra and Vivienne * Vivienne: My dear Cassandra, I am impressed with how well organized the Inquisition was in the aftermath of the Conclave. * Cassandra: It was chaos, I would hardly call it organized. * Vivienne: Perspective, darling. The Chantry hasn't even found the right vestments for issuing a statement on the Divine's death. * Cassandra: Being more flexible than the Chantry is not a difficult goal. * Cassandra: Take your victories where you can, dear. ─────── * Vivienne: Were you well acquainted with Divine Justinia, Cassandra? * Cassandra: I cannot claim to have known her well. Few can, except perhaps Leliana. * Vivienne: I envy even your slight acquaintance. By reputation she was a formidable woman. * Cassandra: Justinia was a visionary. The Grand Clerics would never have chosen her had they known her intentions. And now they will never find someone to fill her shoes. * Vivienne: Oh, they will, darling, even if they have to trim off her toes and heels to fit. ─────── * Vivienne: I wonder, Cassandra, that you did not put yourself forward to lead the Inquisition while Divine Justinia was forming it. * Cassandra: The Divine wanted a heroic figure all of Thedas could rally behind. * Vivienne: How do you fall short of that description, my dear? Did you not single-handedly save the capital of Orlais? * Cassandra: That was hardly single-handed, Vivienne. * Vivienne: Yet still heroic. Many in the empire remember you fondly. * Cassandra: A perception that would last until the moment they met me, I assure you. * Vivienne: You are too modest, Cassandra dear. To many you are a figure of all. You should make use of that. * Cassandra: I use it in the service of the Inquisition, when I must. * Vivienne: But you don't seem to enjoy it. You really ought to have more fun, darling. * Cassandra: How is bullying and manipulating people supposed to be enjoyable? * Vivienne: I assure you, there are few pleasures comparable to restoring order with ones own hands. ─────── * Vivienne: You've done a fine job thus far, Seeker, but you could stand to be slightly more amiable. * Cassandra: Were you not suggesting earlier I should be more intimidating? * Vivienne: Of course, darling. One must never be too charming or people lose respect. Too intimidating, however, and you'll never be invited to anything. Then you may as well be dead in a ditch. * Cassandra: If I'm never invited to another Orlesian salon I will consider that a success. * Vivienne: The game is played to the death, my dear. Like it or not, you are part of it. * Cassandra: Do you actually see me playing the game, Vivienne? * Vivienne: Not now perhaps, but you could. * Cassandra: Wearing ball gowns and painted masks? Decking myself in jewels and curtsying to suitors? * Vivienne: It is a battle, my dear. The armor and the weapons differ but just as much blood is spilled. * Cassandra: I...never thought of it quite like that. * Vivienne: You are a warrior, Cassandra. You will be one whether you dress in steel or lace. Cassandra, Solas, and Varric * Varric: So, who do you think is the toughest: Josephine, Leliana, or Cassandra? * Cassandra: I'm right here, you know. * Varric: '''That doesn't rule you out, Seeker. * '''Solas: Cullen's not up for consideration? * Varric: Curly? They just keep him around to look pretty. * Solas: What would the Inquisition do without our stabilizing influence, Master Tethras? * Varric: I'd assume they'd just start burning things * Solas: That does sound like most humans I know. * Cassandra: If you gentlemen are quite finished? * Varric: Now, now, don't get touchy. We're just here to lend you simple humans our help. * Solas: Before you cause everything to explode. * Varric: Again. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition dialogues